Elastic composites are commonly incorporated into products (e.g., diapers, training pants, garments, etc.) to improve their ability to better fit the contours of the body. For example, the elastic composite may be formed from an elastic film and a nonwoven facing. The nonwoven facing may be bonded to the elastic film through the application of heat and pressure (e.g., calender rolls) while the film is in a stretched condition so that the nonwoven facing can gather and form “pleats” between the locations where it is bonded to the film when it is retracted. The resulting elastic composite is stretchable to the extent that the pleats allow the elastic film to elongate. To reduce costs, it is desirable to form such composites with nonwoven facings having a low basis weight and strength. Unfortunately, however, facings that are low in strength are difficult to manufacture due to their lack of durability and integrity. For example, the heat and pressure applied by conventional calender rolls can significantly damage the integrity of the facing. Furthermore, higher basis weight facings are often required for durability due to the gathering of the material during lamination.
As such, a need currently exists for an elastic composite that is formed from a lightweight and low strength nonwoven facing, yet is also sufficiently durable for effective use in various applications.